


Puppy Tails - A Dirty Interlude

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [82]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's horny.</p>
<p>For Makani to makeup for the bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - A Dirty Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makani/gifts).



"John?" John looked down at his laptop that was on the coffee table. He'd nodded off sometime after the midday news. He made his way over and looked at the screen.

"Sherlock, what are you doing in Mycroft's office?" John said looking at the image of Sherlock.

"Nothing at the moment, but I'm intending on doing something very bad." Sherlock lifted the laptop tilting it so that it was pointing directly at his crotch. John stared at the screen.

"I see you're not wearing any pants." John suddenly had a thought. "Oh please Sherlock don't do this, he's going to kill us." John saw Sherlock's hand tighten around his cock. He could feel a sudden tightness in his trousers. "Look wouldn't you rather be at home where I can touch you? Suck you? Run my tongue over your shaft?" Unfortunately rather too late John realised his words had not had the desired effect on Sherlock. Sherlock's hand was moving furtively stroking up and down dragging his foreskin over the white milky tip of his cock. John shuddered, he wanted Sherlock with him filling his mouth up with his gorgeous cock. 

"Say it." Sherlock moaned, rolling his balls with his other hand.

"I want your cock in my mouth." John spat out almost ripping his trousers open to pull out his aching cock. "I want you to come. I want Mycroft to know I made you come in his office. Fuck Sherlock I want to fuck you on his desk and I want him to see it. See me come in you. I want him to know his baby brother's not a virgin, he's a slut." John heard a grunt, followed by a splat of white liquid hitting the camera lens. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh dear." The lens was wiped with what must have been Sherlock's sleeve. "I wasn't quite expecting that." Sherlock moved the laptop so that it was turned toward his face. Sherlock was blushing. John fisted his cock, trying to hold back. "I seem to have made a mess on Mycroft's Persian rug." Sherlock grinned. "Serves him right."

"Sherlock you do realise he probably has camera's in his office." John said breathlessly.

"No, he doesn't have one in here. Doesn't want anything he does with Lestrade caught on camera." Sherlock smirked.

"Look Sherlock, you're either going to have to come home right now or I'm going to have to wank myself off. And all I want to do is fuck your stupid perfect ass into the mattress right now." The computer slammed shut. "Sherlock?"

Five minutes later a breathless Sherlock ran up the stairs.

"Didn't bother putting your pants back on then." John said as he pulled Sherlock's trousers down and pushed Sherlock over the kitchen table. "Sorry no time to get you into bed." John opened the tub of Utterly Butterly on the table and slathered some on his painfully hard cock. "Just going to have to do it here." John pushed into Sherlock's ass slowly trying to makeup for the lack of lubrication.  
"Oh..." Sherlock moaned pushing back hard on John's cock. 

"I was right you are a slut." John said as he grabbed Sherlock's' hips and ground his cock in. "Do you want me to come in you, do you want to feel it running down your fucking legs?" Sherlock nodded his head. John pulled out and rammed back himself back in. "Say it then Sherlock."

"I want you to come in me John." Sherlock whimpered. 

"Louder!" John shouted.

"I want you to come in me and I want to feel it running down m legs." Sherlock yelled. With that John came, shuddering, gripping Sherlock's shoulders to keep himself standing. Finally he slithered to the floor.

"Oh god Sherlock, I don't know what came over me. Are you ok?" Sherlock stood pulled his trousers up and grinned at John.

"I didn't know you had it in you John, well I did." John grabbed Sherlock's hand and stood up.

"You git." He said kissing Sherlock on the cheek.


End file.
